catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sets
The Cats set is one of the most prominent features of the musical, serving as the backdrop for the entirety of the musical. It is incredibly complex, with multiple built-in entrances/exits as well as numerous platforms and levels scattered along its structure on which the actors can stand and move around on. The first Cats set used in the original London production, designed by John Napier, became the template for most future productions, being subsequently modified and replicated (usually by either Raymond Huessy or Alan Walker) for many different productions all over the world. This article serves as a listing of all known replica sets and their distinctive characteristics; each set, despite being replicas of the original, has minute differences from the original to suit the individual requirements of each production. The Individual Sets Below is a listing of the sets used in major productions of Cats worldwide and their distinctive characteristics. (NOTE: This list is still WIP. Further research to be added.) NAP - Original London Production 1981-2002 *'Set Designer: ''John Napier' *'Set Constructed and Painted by ''Kimpton Walker Ltd''' This set was the first set ever designed and built for Cats. It was used for the original London production of Cats from 1981 to 2002. As the very first set and the template for most major productions following the original London production, this set debuted many of the distinctive design attributes seen in replica sets nowadays. Unlike more contemporary sets, this stage lacked some notable features seen on other sets; notably, the oven was missing and the platforms/miscellaneous boxes near the tire were replaced with a simple set of stairs. Other notable features also differed slightly from contemporary sets - for instance, the NAP plate on the trunk was attached near the bottom of the trunk, as if it had worked loose, rather than mounted securely on it. The plate itself was colored black with white text reading 'NAP' in boldface - this is a reference to the older British number plates from cars built/registered before the 1970s, which the audience would have likely been familiar with (and hence being an explanation of sorts of why the car was in the junkyard - it was old, as evidenced by the plate). The drainpipe, a favourite hang-out for Rum Tum Tugger, swivelled to also feature as the "plank" Growltiger was forced to jump from to his doom. The red corrugated iron steps that led up to the tire had to be manually removed for the ascent to the Heaviside layer. A dilapidated mattress - a feature not used in most recreations of the set - was seen prominently, this was used by Growltiger and Griddlebone, as well as used as a trampoline by Cats. The set also included several sub-stage entrances, allowing Cats to pop up at the feet of the audience in the front row. One unique feature of the New London set was that it was built on a revolve. The entire central stage, including the Car Boot and the tire, and the first four rows of stalls seating, were pre-set at the start of the show, rotated through approximately 120 degrees. This led to audience confusion as they took to their seats and discovered apparently very poor sight-lines. However, during the Overture, the stage moved into place, which created a sense of completion as the show began. The revolve was not used again during the performance. Partly because of this structure, the central stage space of the New London was relatively small, and the cast constantly spilled over into the aisles and among the seats of the audience. ''New London Theatre, London London set 2.png London set 1.png London Set 5.jpg London set 6.jpg London set 5.jpg London set 7.jpg London set 4.png London set 3.png London set 8.jpg London set 9.jpg London set 10.jpg Babygriz Demeter Stephanie Lawrence Jo Bingham L9712.png NAP 2 - Original Broadway Production 1982-2000 *'Set Designer: [[John Napier|''John Napier]]' *'Set Design Assistant: ''Raymond Huessy''' *'Scenery built by Theatre Techniques Associates, Metro Scenery Studio, and Hudson Scenery Studios' *'Scenery and Props painted by Nolan Scenery Studios' NAP 2 was the second set built for Cats, used for the original Broadway production from 1982 to 2000. As the Broadway production was given a much larger budget compared to the original London production, the set itself also featured several minor differences in set from the original. Notably, the oven was introduced for the first time. The design of the NAP plate was also modified - it was mounted further up on the trunk with a more detailed design (black with silver borders and silver boldface text) and different font. The text itself was also modified to read 'NAP 2', referencing the fact that the set was the second iteration overall; this tradition was carried on in many other productions. The Broadway production tore down the proscenium arch in the Winter Garden, removed the first seven rows of seats and extended the stage into the audience. This echoed the London production's thrust staging, with the seats bent in rainbow formation around the stage, resulting in an intimate experience with an average depth of only twenty-two rows. The back section of the set would open out to reveal a pirate boat during the "Growltiger's Last Stand" sequence. A hole was cut into the roof of the theater and a dome was added over it, to allow for Grizabella’s journey to the Heaviside Layer. The set also had 'catwalks' (platforms) that ran through the closed off box area into the theater balcony - a feature that would be replicated in the Palladium and Broadway revivals. Numerous wide aisles were also added, each taking up the space of several rows, cutting wide paths through the seats such that no audience member was very far from an open performance space. ''Winter Garden Theater, New York Broadway set 1.jpg Bombalurina Donna King 1982 NAP 2.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Bway set NAP2.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Moments of Happiness Bway 1982 01.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Addressing Finale Bway 1982 01.jpg|New York 1982-2000 Broadway set model 1.jpg|Broadway set model NAP 3 - Vienna 1983-1990 *'Set Designer: ''John Napier' *'Set Construction: Peter Zinner ''and ''Adolf Dinkl' *'Set Painted by Adolf Frühauf' This set was used for the Vienna 1983-1990 production. It was designed by John Napier, with some modifications made to the design again. Notably, the oven was present, following the initiative of the Broadway set (NAP 2). The number plate's design was again modified - the number plate was colored yellow with black borders and black boldface text, similarly to contemporary British number plates - this plate design would go on to be seen in many sets to follow. The number plate itself sported the text "NAP 3" in bold letters. Vienna set 1.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna set 2.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 Vienna set 3.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 Skimbleshanks F Dion Davis Vienna 1983 1.jpg|Vienna 1983-1990 '''NAP 4 ' Unknown NAP 5 Unknown NAP 6 Unknown NAP 7 - Toronto 1985-1987 *'Associate Set Designer: [[Raymond Huessy|''Raymond Huessy]]' This set was used for the Toronto 1985-1987 production. The number plate used the yellow design reading "NAP 7", under heavy dirt and smudges. Toronto group NAP7.jpg|Toronto 1985 NAP 7 Jellicle Ball Toronto Brochure 1.jpg|Toronto 1985 '''NAP-08' - Sydney 1985-1987 *'Associate Set Designer: [[Raymond Huessy|''Raymond Huessy]]' This set was used for the Sydney 1985-1987 production. It was produced by Raymond Huessy. The number plate used the yellow design, reading "NAP-08" with "Huessy-6" in smaller letters below. Demeter Cass Sydney 1985 01.jpg|Sydney 1985 '''HH NAP 9' - Hamburg 1986-2001 *'Associate Set Designer: ''Raymond Huessy' *'Set Construction: Studio Hamburg GmbH' *'Set Painting:' 'Werner Schmidbauer' This set was used for the Hamburg 1986-2001 production. Notably, its number plate was based off of the then-current German numberplate design - it was white with black text with a rust/wear effect applied; this was likely done to be recognizable to and thus appeal to German audiences. The number plate itself read "HH NAP 9", the "HH" standing for "Hansestadt Hamburg" as was (and is) convention for Hamburg license plates. The stamp on the license plate read "R. Huessy". Hamburg set.png|Hamburg 1986 Mungo Rumple 2 hamburg 86.jpg Growl Griddle hamburg 86.jpg HH NAP 9.PNG|Hamburg promotional clip '''NAP-10' - Melbourne 1987-1989 *'Associate Set Designer: ''Raymond Huessy' This set was used for the Melbourne 1987-1989 production. Its number plate utilized the black and silver design of NAP 2 (see above), reading "NAP-10". Melbourne set NAP10.jpg|Melbourne 1987 '''NAP 11' *'Associate Set Designer: ''Raymond Huessy' This set was used for the US Tour III (from 1986) and US Tour V (from 2001) productions. It used the yellow numberplate design, reading "NAP 11" as well as "HUESSY 9" below the NAP text. Above, the plate read several initials of people involved in the production. US Tour III - 1986 Grizabella Leslie Ellis US Tour 3.jpg|US Tour III US Tour V - 2001 Demeter US Tour 5 NAP 11.jpg|US Tour V '''NAP 11A' US Tour V *'Associate Set Designer: ''Raymond Huessy' *'Scenery Adapted by Kelly Tighe' This set was the first (and currently only) inflatable version of the set ever built, intended for use for tour stops which were too short to justify putting together the full replica set (NAP 11). It was used for US Tour V and the US Tour VI. This set was initially identical in design (exterior wise) to the NAP 11 set used on the same tour; however, if you look closely, stretch marks were visible on the fabric when it was fully inflated, identifying the set as an inflatable versus a full replica. For the revival tour in 2019, parts of the set were changed with properties from the NAP 70 Broadway set. The text below the "NAP" reads "HUESSY 9A". US Tour set NAP11A 1.jpg|US Tour V Gumbie Trio US Tour 5 1.jpg|US Tour V Munkus NAP 11A 2011 Daniel Self.jpg|US Tour V - inflatable set US Tour VI Mungo US6 Tony d'Alelio 02.jpg Rumple Rose Iannaccone US6 02.jpg Set US6 1.png Us Tour 6 Set Segerstrom Center May 2019.jpg Set US6 2.png Junkyard US Tour 6 (1).png Junkyard US Tour 6 (2).png Junkyard US Tour 6 (3).png Silly US6 Ahren Victory 2.png Casssandra US6 Erin Chupinsky 2019 01.jpg Jenny Munk US6 Charlotte Tyler.png Jenny US6 Emily J Phillips 02.jpg '''NAP 12' NAP 12 (Amsterdam) *'Associate Set Designer: ''Paul Gallis' This set was used for the Amsterdam productions (1987, 1988, 1992). Just like at the New London Theatre, the stage of the Theater Carré is a circle. Therefore, the set follows the design of the original London set very closely. Distinctive elements of the London set like the black, almost fallen down license plate, the painting of the backdrop and the mattress used in the Growltiger scene were incorporated. Unlike the London set, this one has the oven in it. The plate itself read "NAP 12". Amsterdam 1987, 1988, 1992 Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg|Amsterdam 1987 Gus Jelly Jackie van Oppen Amsterdam 87.jpg|Amsterdam 1987 Tugger Amsterdam undated.jpg|Amsterdam 1987 Rumpus Amsterdam 1992.jpg|Amsterdam 1992 '''NAP 12 (UK)' *'Associate Set Designer: ''Raymond Huessy' *'Set Constructed and Painted by Kimpton Walker Ltd' This set was used for the UK Tour I, Zürich and Euro Tour 1994 productions. It was produced by Raymond Huessy. Its number plate is of the yellow design, reading "NAP 12" with "HUESSY 10" below. Above, the plate read several initials of people involved in the production. UK Tour 1989 Jellicle Ball NAP 12 uk89.png|UK Tour 1 Demeter Sam Biddulph UK89.jpg|UK Tour 1 Finale uk8911 40.jpg|UK Tour 1 Zurich 1991-1993 Tugger Brian Carmack Kittens Zurich.png Coricopat Tantomile Adam Richard Jones Niki Ankenbrand Zurich.png Zurich set 1.jpg|Zurich 1991-1993 Zurich set 2.jpg|Zurich 1991-1993 ''NAP 14 NAP 14 (Paris 1989-1990) *'Associate Set Designer: ''Paul Gallis ' This set was used for the Paris 1989-1990 production. It's based on the NAP 12 Amsterdam set and therefore, incorporates certain elements from it, e.g. the mattress used during the Growltiger number and the original black on white number plate design (both first seen on the original NAP set). The number plate read "NAP 14". Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 01.JPEG|NAP 12 plate visible in Paris, 1989 Cassandra Paris NAP 14.png|Paris 1989 '''NAP 14 (UK Tour 1993-1995)' * Set Engineered, constructed and painted by Kimpton Walker Ltd. This set was used for the UK Tour II production. It was reproduced by Raymond Huessy. Its numberplate was of the yellow design, reading "NAP 14" with Huessy's name below and initials of people involved above. Notably, elements from this set were incorporated into the TSE 1 set used for the filmed production of Cats (see below). Jellicle Ball uk9307 19.jpg|UK Tour 1993-1995 Finale uk9402 1.jpg|UK Tour 1993-1995 Admetus Jenny NAP 14 Pyramid uk9307.png|NAP 14 Number plate NAP 15 *'Original Associate Set Designer: ''Raymond Huessy' *'Berlin Associate Set Designer: Christoph Weyers' *'Set Constructed by Scena Ltd, Art Deco, and Malte Neumann Idee & Realisation' This set was used for the Antwerp 1996, Stuttgart 2001, Berlin 2002-2004, Düsseldorf 2004-2005, and German Tour 2005-2006. The set was produced by Raymond Huessy. When Cats transferred from Stuttgart to Berlin, Christoph Weyers altered and updated the set. Its number plate reads "NAP 15" with "HUESSY 11" in smaller text beneath and initials of people involved above. Notably, elements from this set were incorporated into the TSE 1 set used for the filmed production of Cats (see below). Antwerp 1996 Finale Antwerp96.jpg|Antwerp 1996 Pekes and Pollicles Antwerp96.jpg|Antwerp 1996 Deme Bomba Jelly Antwerp96.jpg|Antwerp 1996 Grizabella Hilde Norga Antwerp 96 1.jpg|Antwerp 1996 Stuttgart 2001-2002 Stuttgart Set.jpg|Stuttgart 2001-2002 de01_44.jpg|Stuttgart 2001 brochure Berlin 2002-2004 Berlin Set.jpg|Berlin 2002 - 2004 Düsseldorf 2004-2005 Dusseldorf Alonzo.jpg|Düsseldorf 2004-2005 German Tour 2005-2006 German Tour 2005 Alonzo.jpg|German Tour 2005-2006 '''TSE 1' - Film 1997 *'Associate Set Designer: [[Raymond Huessy|''Raymond Huessy]]' *'Set Construction: ''Alan Walker''' This set consisted of various elements from sets NAP 14 and 15 (see above). It was assembled especially for the filmed version of Cats. Its number plate was of the yellow design, reading "TSE 1" in honor of T.S. Eliot, the writer of the original poems; however, on a few shots, the older plate from NAP 15 can be seen instead of the TSE-1 plate. ''Adelphi Theater, London Invitation Group Film 01.jpg|Film 1997 Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 08.jpg|Film 1997 Munkustrap Michael Gruber Film 02.jpg|Film 1997 Film Finale 1.jpg|Film 1997 NAP 16 This set was used for the UK Tour 2003, Brazil 2010, and UK Tour 2013 productions. It was built by Raymond Huessy and produced by Scena Pro. Its number plate was of the yellow design, reading NAP 16 in bold letters, with "HUESSY12" below and random letters above the NAP text in smaller font. UK Tour 2003-2009 Koln 2008 UK Tour 1.jpg|UK Tour 2003-2009 UK Tour 3 Group manc.jpg|UK Tour 2003-2009 Brazil 2010 Pyramid NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Pyramid Brazil 2010 01.jpg|Brazil 2010 Babygriz Brazil 2010 001.jpg|Brazil 2010 UK Tour 2013-2014 Moments of Happiness UK 2013.jpg|UK Tour 2013-2014 Old Deut Onstage NAP 16 UK 2013.jpg|UK Tour 2013-2014 Tugger Filippo Strocchi UK 2014 01.jpg|UK Tour 2013-2014 NAP 17 This set was used for the Madrid 2003-2005, Moscow 2005-2006, and Dutch Tour 2006-2007 productions. It was produced by Christoph Weyers. Its number plate wsa of the yellow design, reading "NAP 17" in bold letters, with "WEYERS 2 AW" in smaller text beneath (the AW standing for Alan Walker). Madrid 2003-2005 Madrid Group 1.jpg|Madrid 2003-2005 Madrid Group 2.jpg|Madrid 2003-2005 Moscow 2005-2006 Mice Gumbie Cat 1 Moscow 05.jpg Growl Griddle Moscow 05 1.jpg|Moscow 2005-2006 Griddle Growl 4 Moscow 05.jpg Moments of Happiness Moscow 05 1.jpg|Moscow 2005-2006 Misto Demeter NAP 17 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006-2007 Munkus Deme Bomba Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006-2007 Finale Dutch Tour Group 1.jpg|Dutch Tour 2006-2007 NAP 18 - Oasis of the Seas 2014-2020 This set was used for the Royal Caribbean/Oasis of the Seas production. It was reproduced by Alan Walker. Its number plate is of the yellow design, reading NAP 18. Pyramid RCCL Cast 5 02.jpg NAP 18 set 2.JPG|2014 Cori Tant NAP18 Fletcher Dobinson.jpg|2015 Tumble Pete Simpson NAP 18.jpg|2016 Sillabub Claire Lander RCCL Cast 7 03.jpg|2018 NAP 19 - German Tent Tour 2010-2013 This set was used for the German Tent Tour 2010-2013 production. It was reproduced by Alan Walker. Its number plate is of the yellow design, reading "NAP 19". Curiously, NAP 19 was produced four years before NAP 18. German Tour 2010 Set 1.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 2.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 3.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 4.jpg|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Set 5.png|German Tent Tour German Tour 2010 Group 1.jpg|German Tent Tour NAP 70 There have been two sets used concurrently using the "NAP 70" plate. NAP 70 (London / Broadway) This set was used for the London Palladium (2014), Blackpool/London (2015), and Broadway Revival (2016) productions. It was created under the supervision of Alan Walker. The set itself primarily consists of modified elements from other sets, mostly from NAP 19 but also from NAP 16 as well as some additional material. Its number plate is of the yellow design, reading "NAP 70", the 70 being in honour of John Napier, it's designer's, 70th birthday. The text "Gritty Kitty G.B." is present in smaller text below the NAP number. Notably, its 'catwalks' run all the way up to the mezzanine/stalls of the theater, with hidden entrances present; the exact location of the catwalks are dependent on the venue in question (for instance, in the London Palladium production they ran through the closed off box area). London Palladium 2014-2015 For this production, the set's 'catwalks' (platforms) ran through the closed off box area into the theater mezzanine/stalls. The stage floor also contained hidden pyrotechnics for use during Mistoffelees's dance number. PalladiumNAP19.jpg|London Palladium 2014 Macavity Cameron Ball Palladium 2014 01.jpg|London Palladium 2014 Palladium set 1.jpg|London Palladium 2014 Blackpool 2015 BpoolNAP19.jpg|Blackpool Opera House 2015 BpoolNAP19 (2).jpg|Blackpool Opera House 2015 London 2015-2016 PalladiumSet15 (2).jpg|London Palladium 2015 Finale Palladium 2015 01.jpg|London Palladium 2015 Broadway 2016-2017 For the Broadway production, the set was slightly altered by Alan Walker. In this production, the catwalks of the set ran up along the edges of the theater wall to the mezzanine of the theater. Broadway2016 The Set.jpg|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Broadway2016_Set1.PNG|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Broadway2016_Set2.PNG|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Broadway2016_Set3.PNG|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Junkyard Sewage Tunnel Bway Revival.png|The Tunnel on Broadway - featuring signatures of the London Palladium/Blackpool cast of 2015. Junkyard Baby Rattle Away Revival.png Junkyard Pieces 1 Bway Revival.png Junkyard Pieces 2 Bway Revival.png Junkyard Pieces 3 Bway Revival.png NAP 70 (Paris) This set was used for the 2015 Paris production. For this set, Alan Walker replicated the London Palladium set, down to the same number plate design and lettering (NAP 70/Gritty Kitty G.B.); however, a few minute differences are noticeable between the two sets, such as the number plate having visibly less of a 'worn' effect to it than the original NAP 70 (see above). The 2019 Vienna production appears to be using this set as well. Paris 2015-2016 Set NAP70 Paris 1.jpg|Theatré Mogador 2015 Set NAP70 Paris 2.jpg|Theatré Mogador 2015 Set NAP70 Paris 3.jpg|Theatré Mogador 2015 Set NAP70 Paris 4.jpg|Theatré Mogador 2015 Set NAP70 Paris 5.jpg|Theatré Mogador 2015 Set NAP70 light.jpg|Theatré Mogador 2015 Deut Pierre Yves Duchesne Paris 15 2.jpg Vienna 2019 Jellicle Songs previews Vienna 2019 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Vienna 2019 01.jpg Vienna 2019 Set.jpg Vienna 2019 Set (2).jpg NAP 13R - International UK Tour 2016-2018 This set is currently being used for the International UK Tour (2016-2018) production. It was produced under the supervision of Alan Walker. The number plate is of the yellow design, reading "NAP13R" (referencing John Napier in Leet) with the text "Gritty Kitty" below it in smaller text. The stage floor of this set contains hidden pyrotechnics for use during Mistoffelees's dance number. Mungo Rumple UK16 Joe Henry Emily Langham 01.jpg|UK Tour 2016 Pyramid full Cast UK16 01.png|UK Tour 2016 Skimble Griz Alonzo Pyramid uk1708.jpg Japanese Productions Tokyo 2004 Shiki Tokyo stage 2004.jpg Shiki Tokyo cats stage 2006.jpg Yokohama 2009 The Canon Cats Theatre was purpose-built for this production. It used a revolving stage similar to the original London production.Shiki blog Set 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Fukuoka Final Rehearsal Apr 2014.jpg Fukuoka Final Rehearsal Apr 2014 (2).jpg Fukuoka Final Rehearsal Apr 2014 (4).jpg Fukuoka Opening Night 2014 (3).jpg Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Set Tour 2015 (3).jpg Sapporo Set Tour 2015 (1).jpg Sapporo Rehearsals Dec 2015.jpg Sapporo Rehearsals Dec 2015 (2).jpg Osaka 2016 Curtain bows Osaka 2016.jpg CATS Osaka Shiki Theater 2016 Set 1.jpg CATS Osaka Shiki Theater 2016 Set 2.jpg Tokyo 2018 This set was designed by Shigeaki Tsuchiya (土屋茂昭氏) for the purpose-built CATS Theatre in Tokyo, and consists of 3,000 oversized junkyard items. The Tokyo set is built on a revolve as in the original New London set, such that the central stage and the first four rows of seating revolve 180 degrees during the overture. The revolving stage hadn't been used in the Japanese production since the 2009 Yokohama Canon Cats Theatre.Shiki special report Set Shiki Tokyo 2018.png Shiki cats tokyo set 2018 2.jpg Shiki cats tokyo set 2018 4.jpg Set T Shirt Shiki Tokyo 2018.jpg large.png Set Ceiling Tokyo 2018.png|Ceiling Shiki cats tokyo growltiger set 2018.jpg|Growltiger's ship lowers from the back wall Tokyo theatre 2018 seating plan.gif|Seating plan with revolving front rows Australian Productions The Australian productions initially followed the convention of labelling individual sets with number plates, for the Sydney 1985 - 1987(NAP-08) and Melbourne 1987 - 1989 (NAP-10) productions. However since then the number plates have changed based on the location or production. Rumpus Aus 1989 01.jpg|"AUS 03" 1989 tour, the third Australian production. NAP 15 (Australia) This set was used for the Asia-Pacific Tour (2007-2010), Asian Tour (2014-2015), and 2015/2016 Australia/New Zealand Tour productions. Its number plate was of the yellow design. It used to have different numbered for each venue the tour visited (e.g. J-AR 12); however, for the 2015 AU/NZ tour, the plate was changed to read "NAP 15", the 15 representing the year 2015; it is worth noting that this set is not related in any way to the previous, older NAP 15 set (see above). NAP 15 Set Aus 2015 02.jpg|Australia/NZ Tour 2015 NAP 15 Set Aus 2015 03.jpg|Australia/NZ Tour 2015 References Category:Productions